The Trials of Werewolf Spawn
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: AU. Gen and Remus are married and have a fouryearold son, Ciaran. Fenrir Greyback, desperate to see the child grow up like a werewolf, eventually kidnaps him to raise him right in his eyes. Will the parents ever get their son back in one piece?
1. A Normal Full Moon Night

Title: The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

Summary: AU. Gen and Remus are married and have a four-year-old son, Ciaran. Fenrir Greyback, desperate to see the child grow up like a werewolf, eventually kidnaps him to raise him right in his eyes. Will the parents ever get their son back in one piece?

A/n This idea just wouldn't leave me alone last night and I couldn't get to the computer to type it. Thanks to Terri for the half-hour long argument over Ciaran's name and the title.

Let's straighten out a few things before I begin. Sirius is not in Azkaban, he helps Gen with Ciaran sometimes during the full moon. Lily and James are dead, though. Ciaran is not a werewolf, obviously, but I haven't decided if Greyback is going to bite him or not. I'm going for dramatic, a bit, but I'll still have my humorous parts as well. I hope.

OK, I think that's everything. On with the first chapter, which is really more of an introduction... thing... yeah...

Chapter 1: A Normal Full Moon Night

Gen's dark green robes swished around her as she headed into her son's bedroom. "Ciaran." she crooned, shaking him softly to wake him up.

Ciaran, who was prone to night terrors, sniffled and asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's not here tonight, sweetie. He'll be home in the morning." she replied, sitting on the bed.

"I want my daddy." he whimpered.

Ciaran's night terrors could only be quelled by his father. The four-year-old looked like a very small Remus, with his sandy-ish brown hair and big, brown eyes.

"Do you want me to go get Sirius?" she asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face. Ciaran sniffled and shook his head. Gen smiled softly. "Your daddy has you completely spoiled, doesn't he? I'll stay in here with you, OK?"

Ciaran curled up under the blankets. "Mummy, why does Daddy have to leave sometimes?"

Gen sighed. She had been asked this question before. "Ciaran, you'll understand when you're older."

"That's what you always say." he yawned.

Gen said nothing. Instead, she peered out the small window beside Ciaran's bed, thinking she had heard something, or someone, outside. She shrugged, seeing nothing, and turned back to her son, who was fast asleep. Smiling softly to herself, she made to head back to her room. Until a howl outside stopped her.

With a soft whimper, she flicked her wand towards the window, making sure it was bolted, then decided to stay in the room with Ciaran. She curled up in the chair in the corner of the room and eventually dozed off.

She awoke the next morning to find Ciaran already awake. She figured he was probably downstairs with Remus, so she headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"MUMMY!"

"In a second!" she called back, tugging a clean set of robes over her head. Heading downstairs, she smiled and asked. "Alright, what could not wait two seconds?" Picking up her giggling son, she carried him into the kitchen.

"Daddy's home." he laughed, taking his seat at the table.

Remus, looking a bit tired and pale, but otherwise fine, smiled softly. "Get scared last night?" he murmured while his son was occupied with his breakfast. "Or did he?"

"He had another night terror last night and I went to sit with him." she replied. "I heard a howl outside. It wasn't you, was it?"

Remus shook his head. "I never come near the house if I can help it." he said softly. At the nervous look on her face, he added, "It might have been one passing through."

Gen still did not look reassured. "Remus..." she said, almost pleadingly.

"Gen, calm down. I doubt he'd be anywhere around here." he muttered, thinking the same thing she was. "Besides, I'm sure you could handle him long enough to get you and Ciaran away. Nonetheless, I'd rather Sirius be here from now on."

Gen nodded, looking slightly calmer. Ciaran, finished with his breakfast, was urging his father to play with him. Remus smiled softly. "How about you let me take a nap, first?"

Ciaran sighed. "Alright, Daddy."

On his way upstairs, Remus muttered, "You know, he might look like me, but he sure doesn't act like me."

Gen giggled softly. "Gee, thanks, Remus."

A/n

(gets prepared to get attacked by rabid Gen/Sirius shippers). Ciaran's cute, isn't he? I still have to plan how Greyback will exactly get ahold of Ciaran, will he get bit, and whatnot. But I'm sure it'll come to me, sooner or later.


	2. I Don't Understand

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n Mmm, no, I love it, too. But, everyone thinks she belongs with Sirius. Sweet, cuddly, hyper mini-Reme. It's the latest craze, lol!

And, just a little note about the rating and genre: you know it's subject to change, right?

Chapter 2: I Don't Understand

Ciaran waited patiently for his father to wake up from his nap. He found annoying his mother was a very fun hobby, but, that morning, she looked upset about something, so, he decided to crawl up in her lap and sit with her. He gave her the sweetest little look he could muster. "Mummy..." he began.

"Ciaran." Gen sighed. "What it is?"

"I want my Daddy." he murmured, pressing his face against his mother's shoulder.

Gen smiled softly to herself. "Well, then. Let's go wake him up." She carried her giggling son to their bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

Remus groaned and put the pillow over his head. "Not this again." came his muffled voice. Ciaran laughed, bouncing on the bed next to his father.

"Daddy, get up!" he giggled.

"Daddy doesn't want to." Remus muttered.

"Mummy!" Ciaran pouted. "Make him get up!"

Gen smiled softly and climbed onto the bed. "Remus, get up!" she laughed, bouncin gon the bed next to her son.

"I can't fight you both." Remus sighed. "Alright, I'm getting up." He pulled Ciaran into a giggly hug. "Are you happy now?"

His son grinned and nodded. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

Remus glanced from Ciaran to Gen, who was looking nearly as confused as he probably did. "Sure, Ciaran. What is it?"

Ciaran seemed to be thinking this over and finally asked, "Why do you leave sometimes?"

Remus again looked from his son to his wife, who promptly said, "Ciaran, we've gone through this. You'll understand everything when you're older. Now, drop it."

"No, Gen. I think it's high time we tell him."

"But, Remus! He's far too young!" she pleaded.

"I know, Gen. But it's best he hears it form us rather than someone else." Remus sighed.

Ciaran looked from his mother, who looked on the verge of tears, to his father, who looked as though he'd rather be talking about anything else. Gen just shook her head and left the room, sniffling. He curled up closer to his father. "Daddy?" he asked.

Remus said nothing. He lay there, stroking his son's hair absently, trying to think of the best way to break it gently to his son. "Ciaran," he finally began, "you know I love you, right?" Ciaran nodded. "Have you noticed... anything similar about the nights I leave?"

Ciaran thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Full moon, little guy." Remus murmured softly.

At first, Ciaran didn't understand. Then it dawned on his. He started to sniffle and cried, "But Daddy! You can't be a werewolf! They're mean and you're not!" he pleaded.

Remus sighed. This was exactly the reaction he wasn't hoping for. "Ciaran," he began softly, reaching out to his son.

Ciaran pulled away and dashed out of the room.

"Didn't take it the way you wanted him to, did he?" Gen asked as Remus headed into the living room.

"No, he didn't." Remus sighed. "Gen, I – I think he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you, Remus. He's just a bit shocked is all. Give him time." she murmured. "He'll understand, and you'll both be back to normal in no time."

A/n

Something tells us Gen isn't right. Or is it just me?


	3. A Mother's Words

The Trails of Werewolf Spawn

A/n Mini-Remus won't run away. Lol, the creepy werewolf man won't show up for a couple chapters more, anyway.

Chapter 3: A Mother's Words

At Remus's request, Gen headed upstairs to try and convince Ciaran that his father wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Ciaran?" she called, peering around the bedroom door. She spotted him immediately and, with a sigh, she headed over to the bed. With a smile, she pulled the blankets back. "OK, talk to me. What's the matter?"

Ciaran immediately tried to pull the blankets back over his head and muttered, "Don't wanna talk."

"Well, you're going to." Gen said softly. "Why, all of a sudden, do you want nothing to do with your father? It didn't bother you when you didn't know."

Ciaran's lower lip began to tremble as he desperately tried to tugged the blankets away from Gen. He finally gave up, burst into tears, and clung to his mother. Gen murmured softly to him until he finally calmed down.

"It shouldn't make any difference to you that your father is a werewolf." Gen told him.

Ciaran sniffled. He muttered something and Gen started to laugh. "It's not funny!" he said, looking shocked that his mother laughed at him.

"You shouldn't be scared of him. Now, if he were a vampire, on the other hand, you should." Ciaran cracked a meek smile. Gen picked him up and said, "Come on. I think you need to apologize to your daddy."

"What's apologize?" Ciaran asked sweetly.

Gen shook her head. "Just tell him you still love him, alright?"

"Right!" Ciaran laughed and raced over to the couch and curled up in Remus's lap.

Remus looked a bit shocked, then grinned. "So, you're not too fussed with the fact that I'm a werewolf?" he asked his son. Ciaran shook his head. "Gen, you're a miracle worker, I swear."

Gen grinned and said, "Oh, you both would have been lost without each other. Don't thank me."

Ciaran smiled at his mother. He grabbed her hand and said, "Mum, you're not going anywhere today, are you?"

Gen sat down next to them and thought about it. "Well, I was going to nip down to Diagon Alley later this afternoon. Why do you ask?" Ciaran looked a bit disappointed.

"Gen, I don't think that was the answer he wanted." Remus said gently.

Gen smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "I'm sorry, Ciaran. I really need to go get some things. Do you want to go with me?"

Ciaran shook his head. "I wanna stay with Daddy." he said.

Gen brushed a kiss against Ciaran's cheek. "Do you want me to get you anything while I'm gone?"

Ciaran pouted and said nothing. Remus started to chuckle. "Why don't we all go, then?"

Ciaran continued to pout. He would rather have not gone at all. His mother groaned and said, "Fine. I'll go now, get it over with."

Ciaran continued to sulk long after she left. "I don't want her to go." he murmured softly, clinging now to his father.

A/n

Aw, Ciaran, do you think something bad is about to happen? What about you, reviewers?


	4. Never to be Seen Again?

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n I don't think anyone understands how the mind of the mini-Remus works, but, he's so gosh-darn cute!

Chapter 4: Never to be Seen Again?

The first thing Gen noticed when she got back home was the front door ajar. "Remus?" she called, peering around the corner, a bit nervous and thinking she should have called on Sirius or someone before stepping foot inside her house.

Her nervousness was not quelled once she stepped inside, especially since there were several small flecks of blood on the living room rug. Gen let out a soft whimper and sank down on the couch. "Dammit." she swore. "Dammit!" She let out a soft sob.

A loud pop echoed throughout the house, announcing someone's arrival via Apparation. Gen immediately drew her wand. "Don't point that at me! You're dangerous, especially when you're upset."

"Remus, what happened? Where is my son?" Gen demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Well, gee, Gen, I was jumped from behind. How should I know?" Remus said meekly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!" she shouted. Before she could say anything else, he took her wand from her.

"Look, don't take your anger out on me!" he sighed. "I'm sorry. If I knew someone was planning on taking him, I'd've let Sirius take care of him."

Gen let out a rather upset-sounding squeak. "Remus, who -- "

"Who do you think?"

Gen shook her head in disbelief. "Why?" she asked, more of herself than of him.

"That I haven't figured out." Remus threw an arm around her shoulder and murmured, "We'll get him back, I promise." Remus was already thinking of a plan to get his son back. But first, he needed to go to Dumbledore, to explain and to get his permission.

Ciaran, meanwhile, found himself in a dark, dank, and very cramped little house that apparently hadn't been lived in in ages. He shivered, though it was a very warm summer night, and curled up in a very tiny ball. He very desperately wanted his mother, and even more, he wanted his father.

He heard a door open a few rooms away and hid behind the musty old couch in the center of the room. He could hear two men talking as they made their way to the room in which he was hiding.

"Why, Fenrir, did you decide on Lupin's child? He's not a werewolf."

"We can fix that." Fenrir laughed. The door clicked, then, with a squeak of protest, swung open. "Oi! Where is the little -- "

From behind the couch came a soft sniffle. The two men peered behind the couch. The other man swore and said, "Looks just like Lupin."

"Damn sure does." Fenrir smirked.

In a very small voice, Ciaran spoke. "I want my mummy."

Fenrir began to laugh. "You're mother's just a meddling tramp."

Ciaran's lower lip trembled as the other man muttered, "Sure you can handle him, Greyback?"

"Oh, yeah. The little man and I should get along just fine."

Ciaran did not like the way the man spoke, especially of his parents. Instead of saying anything, though, he watched the two men, feeling helpless.

A/n

Poor Ciaran! And poor me, I feel I shall get mauled, especially by a certain reviewer.


	5. Ciaran Makes a New Friend?

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n I'm pretty sure he could. Yes, Remus shall be allowed one breakdown for his son. Well, OK, not really so much a breakdown as a drunk stupor. :)

Chapter 5: Ciaran Makes a New Friend?

Ciaran did not let his guard down around Greyback, but he did calm down considerably over the next few days. Especially when he started to tell him about his father's parents. "You Lupin boys, you all favor each other." Greyback muttered one night, glancing at Ciaran out of the corner of his eye.

Ciaran looked at him curiously. "You knew my granddad?" he asked.

"Not personally." Greyback lied. "We kind of met a couple of times." Fenrir muttered this in an off-hand kind of way, hoping that the boy didn't know too much about Remus's father.

"Wh – what about my mum? Do you know anything about her?"

Fenrir shook his head. "Don't know much about her."

Ciaran caught the anger in Greyback's voice. "You don't like my mum, do you?" he asked softly.

"Not a big fan of your mother's, no."

"Why not? What did she ever do to you?"

Fenrir seemed to consider his answer. "Well, she had the amazing ability to stick her nose in anything she has no business in." he said shortly.

Ciaran started to laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

That little comment from Ciaran seemed to give the werewolf an idea. "What say you and I become the best of friends?" he chuckled.

Ciaran looked a bit sheepish, but answered, "Alright." Greyback hesitated, then leaned over and ruffled Ciaran's hair. Ciaran felt a bit unnerved as he sat, hoping for a chance to run away.

It had been a few days since either Gen or Remus had gotten any sleep. Gen, however, had finally fallen into a restless sleep. Remus left her and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Sirius had been dropping by every other hour or so, trying to be consoling and constantly reminding Remus not to do anything stupid. Remus wasn't too surprised to see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Remus."

"Hi." Remus muttered, taking the drink Sirius offered him.

"Gen finally get some sleep?"

"Finally. Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you to do me a favor." Remus sighed, downing the gin in one swift gulp.

"Anything."

"Could you maybe go buy a couple of the strongest Dreamless Draughts you can find? I'll pay you back."

Sirius grinned. "Think nothing of it. I'll be right back."

Remus sighed heavily. He wasn't much of a drinker, but, what the hell. As long as Gen didn't notice it missing, he helped himself to another glass.

The first thing Sirius asked once he got back was, "How much of that have you drank?"

"Just a little." Remus hiccuped.

Sirius shook his head sadly. "Remus, I didn't know you drank. Especially at a time like this."

"Well, that _-hic- _makes two of us, doesn't it?" Sirius groaned, grabbed the half-empty bottle of gin and poured it down the sink, much to Remus's protests. "I was drinking that!"

"Well, now you're not."

Much to Sirius's shock, Remus burst into tears. "Do you realize how hard it is to stay calm for Gen? I mean, if she sees me lose it... That's my son, Sirius!"

Sirius sat down next to him, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "You're right. It's got to be hard, but you've got to be there for her, and for Ciaran. And if you don't get ahold of yourself, then she will see you upset." Sirius helped Remus to his feet and handed him a small vial. "Now, go on. You need to go to bed."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Gen fell asleep on my side of the bed." Remus muttered sheepishly.

A/n

OK, my little grasshoppers, what have you learned this chapter?


	6. Run Away

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n Wow, you all learned a lot, didn't you? Of course you're not an idiot. I never said that. I don't recall saying that, anyway. Drinking really isn't a good way to solve anything, but, yeah, drunk Remus is adorable! Ciaran's smart for a four-year-old, don't forget that. He knows what he's doing.

Yes, Sirius does care that they are married, but, right now, he's trying to be supportive of them both.

You know, for you guys to be so smart, and I am not saying you're dumb or anything, but no one mentioned the fact that there are three plans floating around right now. Remus's, Ciaran's, and Greyback's. Of course, we'll find them out later. Except Ciaran's. We know that already. And, you'll find out this chapter anyway if you don't. And, if you're really smart, you'll probably figure out Greyback's.

Chapter 6: Run Away

Ciaran sighed easily. Fenrir had left nearly an hour ago and there was no sign of his immediate return. He had been thinking of ways he could get out and get back to his parents. So far, he hadn't found a way. But now that Greyback was gone, he could scout the house and maybe, just maybe, get out.

He tried every window on the first floor of the house. He was too afraid of going upstairs to try those windows.

The smallest window was unlocked. As soon as he had it lifted, though, he heard a voice outside. Ciaran gasped softly. The window slipped under his fingers and, with a very loud crash, the window flew shut.

"What the -- "

It was not the raspy voice of Fenrir Greyback, nor the reedy one of his friend, however. Ciaran peeked out the window. "Sirius!"

"Ciaran?" Sirius gasped. "What on earth?" He fumbled with the window and managed to pull Ciaran out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've received a tip-off that someone had seen a very small person fitting your description around here." Sirius beamed. "Let's get you back to your parents."

"How are they?" Ciaran asked excitedly.

"Your mum's had her right share of fits, but, really, it's your dad I'm worried about." Sirius glanced at Ciaran, who smiled meekly back at him. "I just can't believe it was so easy."

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, a Stunning spell flew overhead. Sirius nudged Ciaran behind him and drew his wand.

"Come on. I won't let the kid go this easy." Fenrir growled, glaring at Sirius. "I sent anonymous word to Dumbledore. I left the window unlocked. Really, I was hoping either of his parents would come and get him."

"Why do you want Ciaran? What did he ever do to you?" Sirius barked. To Ciaran, he added in a whisper, "If he starts sending spells our way, run."

"But!"

"Just do it." Sirius growled. To Greyback, he asked, "Going to answer me?"

"Can't answer a dead man, can I?"

As soon as the first green light flew over Sirius's head, Ciaran took off. Greyback wouldn't kill Sirius. There was no way he could kill him. Ciaran pleaded desperately that nothing would happen to Sirius and he hid in a small nitch.

"Gotcha!" Ciaran struggled against the person holding him, but he held fast. "You're a fighter, aren't you?"

"Let me go! SIRIUS!" Ciaran shouted. Much to Ciaran's disappointment, neither Sirius nor Greyback were anywhere in sight.

Greyback soon came back into sight. "You kill Black?" the other man asked.

"No, got away." Greyback muttered. Then he spied Ciaran. "You, however, are in a world of trouble."

A/n

Oh, damn! What's he going to do? And how are Remus and Gen going to react when they find out Sirius could've gotten away with Ciaran but didn't because he didn't think of Apparating? Well, we'll find out next chapter, won't we?


	7. The Makings of a Werewolf's Plan

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n OK, firstly, uh, haven't really updated anything else because I don't have any ideas for them. Yes, I am feeling a bit sheepish right now. Heh. So, you guys can drop me a line with some ideas, or, something, either in a review or email me. Unlike Greyback, I don't bite.

Back to this, one of you, uh, is kind of close. Kind of. Actually, I'm a tad disappointed with you all. Usually, you're either guessing what happens next or telling me what you want to happen and I haven't gotten much of that for this fic.

Chapter 7: The Makings of a Werewolf's Plan

"Gen, your son is cute and all, but, he really needs to work on the running and hiding part." Sirius groaned, flinging himself on the couch. Gen glanced at him curiously. "Yeah, the tip? That was right."

"Well?" Sirius now had Gen's undivided attention, something he could hardly ever get.

"It was a trick, a ploy by Greyback. He wanted to worm either you or Remus out there, glad I went instead." Sirius muttered, wiping a bit of blood off his lip with the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh, Sirius!" Gen stamped her foot in anger. "How could you not bring me my son back?"

"How was I suppose to?" he asked desperately.

"Apparate, you moron!" she shrieked. Upon hearing the front door open, she called, "And where have you been?"

Remus smiled at her meekly and said, "I've been with Dumbledore. Sirius, what happened?"

While Sirius told Remus everything that had happened, Gen started to pace the room, murmuring to herself. Neither of the men paid her any mind, until Sirius asked in a very low voice, "So, what's your plan, Moony?"

"I know what I'm going to do, Sirius." Remus muttered, glancing at Gen. "If she hears me, though, she'd have a fit."

"You ran it by Dumbledore, then?"

"Yeah. He thinks it's not a very good idea. I know I can do it, though."

Sirius glanced at Remus, who looked quite determined. "And if anything happens to you...?"

"I want you to look after Gen for me." Remus replied. "Just don't..."

Sirius snickered and said, "Alright, I won't move in on your territory, sheesh." Remus ginned at him. "But, seriously, think about it before you do something crazy. Wow, deja vu." Sirius muttered as Remus laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Gen asked suddenly. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands rested firmly on her hips. "Remus, tell me!"

Remus looked from Sirius to Gen. "Ah, nothing, Gen. We're not doing anything. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

"Right."

But Gen didn't buy it. "I know you, Remus. And I know you're planning some way to get our son back. But, please, please don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't. I promise." Remus muttered, not very happy on having to break said promise.

"Good. I don't want to lose you, too." she murmured, kissing him lightly.

Once she had left the room, Sirius leaned over next to Remus and muttered, "She really loves you, mate. You sure you want to go through with this?"

"I've got to, Sirius."

A/n

Sweetness. Well, has anyone figured out Remus's plan?


	8. Greyback and Lupin

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n I guess everyone's all hoping for a werewolf against werewolf showdown? It's a very nice idea, and I'll see what I can do. I can't make promises, though.

Chapter 8: Greyback and Lupin

The full moon would be the next night. If Remus was going to go through with it, he'd need to do it that night, or else his son might never be the same. He waited until Gen was asleep and Sirius arrived. "Stay with her, Sirius."

"Remus, you don't have to do this." Sirius muttered. "Come on. Think about Gen. How would she feel if anything happened to you?"

"She'll get over me." Remus muttered, heading outside.

"You're such a noble bastard!" Sirius called after him, grinning. "Good luck. You'll definitely need it." After Remus Disapparated, Sirius found himself face-to-face with a very unhappy Gen. "Uh, Gen." he chuckled. "Thought you were asleep."

"You let him go? Where's he gone?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you that." Sirius muttered, looking anywhere but her.

"Why not?" she asked, stamping her foot and sobbing. "I love him, Sirius. Why can't you tell me?"

He felt a slight pang of jealousy before he answered. "Because you'd go after him. And he'd going to have a hell of a time getting there, anyway. They aren't going to be too happy to see him."

She looked a bit shocked. "He went to the werewolves?" she asked, wiping a couple of tears off her face with her sleeve. "Why?"

Sirius heaved a defeated sigh. "He's gone to look for Greyback."

For a moment, Gen looked as though she were about to faint. Then, shaking her head, she muttered, "I'm going to find him, Sirius. You're not going to stop me."

"Gen, you can't go after Remus -- "

"Who said I was going for Remus?" she snapped and Disapparated.

Sirius glanced at the spot where she had been for a moment, then, he groaned. "Remus is going to kill me."

Remus, in the meanwhile, was not having the best of luck. He was immediately stopped by a wild-looking woman a bit older than he was. Her hair was lank and matted and her dark eyes were emotionless. However, she spoke in a growl. "You're not welcome here, Lupin." she snapped before he could ever say anything.

"I need to speak with Fenrir, please." he said, unphased by the woman.

She merely cackled and muttered, "Fenrir don't want visitors. Especially not your type."

"I didn't come to visit." Remus's voice was calm. "I came to ask a few questions of him."

"Bit mouthy, innit he, Mort?" the woman asked into the shadows.

The man called Mort laughed and replied, "A bit. We know why you're looking for Greyback, Lupin. He's long gone."

Remus sighed. "Where? Please tell me."

"You hear that, Mort? He said please!" the woman cackled.

Mort, however, just smirked and said, "Why don't you just go back to your Muggle-born wife? Fenrir's never going to give Ciaran up. He'd make a wonderful werewolf. Especially if Fenrir can succeed in turning him against his mother, like planned." Defeated, Remus headed home.

A/n

Oh, my, my my. We've got several things going on at once. Your thoughts?


	9. An Unexpected Ally

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n Last chapter, it was kind of important. Yes, Greyback holds a grudge against Gen. You know Mort already. But all this comes into play later. Remus really needs to be more forceful

Chapter 9: And Unexpected Ally

"You let her go!" Remus couldn't believe what Sirius had just said. He had been home not even five minutes and found out that Sirius had let Gen wander off on her own. "How could you? She's a danger to herself, and me, you, and anyone else she comes across!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But you know yourself how determined she gets." Sirius pointed out. Before the two could argue further, Gen announced her arrival by Apparating down the hall.

"Damn, I was aiming for the living room." she muttered.

"Where've you been?" Remus demanded.

"I got lost." she said meekly, sitting down in her favorite chair.

Sirius, however, was more concerned with the scratches on her face and the large gash on her arm. "What happened, Gen?" he asked softly.

She glanced down at her arm. "Hell, I don't know."

"How can you not know, Gen? That looks painful." Sirius muttered, grabbing her arm.

"It is, and I'll thank you not to pull on my arm!" she snapped, getting back up and heading towards the bathroom. She rinsed out the gash and, wincing, dabbed a pale green potion on it.

"Need any help?" Remus asked softly.

"No, thank you for offering, though." she replied sheepishly.

"Gen, I want you to promise me something." Remus waited for her to reply. When she didn't he continued, "Don't go running off like that again. You were never good at Apparation. And you're distraught, which doesn't really help you much."

Gen sighed. "Remus, I just -- "

"I know you want to help. I can understand that."

"I just feel useless, you know?" she asked, looking defeated. He couldn't help but grin.

"You're not useless. If anything, you're overly helpful."

"Thanks." Gen smiled. "I think."

Ciaran, however, was not enjoying a warm moment like his parents were. Instead, he was locked up in a different house. This one had been used quite recently. It had just been refurnished. Ciaran wasn't even sure the owners' knew they were there. Instead, he was taking his small, child anger out on Sirius. "Stupid Sirius!" he muttered. "If it wasn't for him not taking me home, I'd be with my mum and dad right now."

"Don't blame Sirius."

Ciaran looked around. A woman was standing in the doorway. Her hair was lank and matted, but her dark eyes glittered. "Who are you?" Ciaran asked.

"I'm a friend." The woman's voice was not a growl like when she spoke to his father, but soft and gentle, kind of like his mother's.

"Are you a werewolf, like my dad?" Ciaran asked.

"I am. And I'm going to try to help you out of here when I get the chance."

"You mean it?" Ciaran asked, his brown eyes glittering with excitement. She nodded.

"But, we can't let on to Fenrir that I'm helping you."

"Of course."

A/n

It's so sweet! Mushy, mushy. Anyone figured out what I'm doing yet? I hate to say it, but I think you guys are clueless.


	10. Like Father, Like Son

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

A/n OK, you're not completely clueless.

Chapter 10: Like Father, Like Son

Ciaran groaned softly and sat up, feeling a bit sick and rubbed his pounding head. What had happened last night? Last night was a full moon, he remembered that. Had he been bitten? Hastily, he ran over to the mirror, checking himself over. There were no scratches, bite marks, anything resembling a werewolf bite. Ciaran breathed a sigh of relief. "But... why do I feel so sick?" Ciaran asked himself. With a groan, he curled under the warm blankets and dozed off.

He desperately wanted his parents. But he figured, until Greyback got what he wanted, there was no way he was going to let him go. He fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares about werewolves.

"Hey, calm down. It's alright."

For a wild moment, Ciaran thought it was his mother, that he had dreamt everything. But, no. It was the female werewolf whom he had talked to the night before.

"I want my daddy!" the four-year-old sobbed.

"It's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you." the woman cooed, stroking Ciaran's hair and murmuring softly.

Ciaran, however, was fully convinced something had already happened to hurt him the night before, during the full moon. He finally let out a rather loud sniffle, then glanced, teary-eyed, at the woman. "Who bit me last night?" he asked.

He heard someone chuckling at the door. "Why, your father, of course. I would never bite you." Fenrir was grinning rather broadly. 'Here's hoping the kid falls for it.' he thought.

The woman looked shocked that Greyback was actually going to blame the boy's father when Remus was nowhere near him. "Fenrir, may I talk to you a moment, privately?"

"Of course."

Once out of Ciaran's earshot, the woman let out a low growl and snarled, "I can't believe you're actually going to do this! You have no right turning him against his parents! Not a one. His father didn't do it. You did!" With all the force she could muster, she slapped him.

He grabbed her hand to stop her from slapping him again. "I know that, and so do you, Nailah. But our little friend doesn't."

Nailah snarled and looked as though she were ready to lunge at Fenrir. Restraining herself, she headed back to Ciaran, who was still sniffling occasionally, but, other than that, had calmed down considerably. "Why would my father bite me?" he whispered.

Nailah, with a stern stare from Fenrir, murmured, "Ciaran, it's rather hard to control yourself in the wolf state of mind."

"So, I'm going to be like that, too?" he asked her.

Nailah sighed and did not answer. 'I certainly hope not.' she thought.

A/n

Well, gives you more food for thought, doesn't it?


	11. Made and Broken

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

Chapter 11: Made and Broken

Remus awoke bright and early, and, trying not to wake up Gen, he quickly dressed and showered. Passing by the bed, he started to chuckle. She was curled up in a rather small ball and muttering to herself. He thought he had made it without waking her up, but as he paused at the door, he heard her asked, "Remus?"

"Yeah, Gen?"

"Where you heading? It's too early to be out."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he asked, trying to get around answering her question. "I'll be right back."

"Why don't you tell me where you're going?" she asked, fully awake now.

Remus sighed. "I'm going to be right back, Gen. I promise." And before she could question him further, he Disapparated.

Gen sighed softly. "Something tells me he's lying."

Remus did not come back until late that evening. Gen was sitting on the couch, livid. Before he could even open his mouth, she snapped at him. "I've kept my promise. What about you?"

"Gen, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would be gone so long."

Gen shook her head and muttered, "I don't want to hear it, Remus. I really don't."

Remus sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked rather hurt and was sincerely sorry. He wanted to say something, anything, to calm her down.

"Remus, I'm sorry." she sighed.

He smiled sheepishly. "It's alright, Gen." He was debating on whether or not to tell her where he had been. Finally, with a sigh, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch. "Gen, I know you're not fond of Dumbledore, but, he's trying to help, really. He wants me to go undercover with the werewolves. I told him I'd consider it, but, it just seems useless to me."

Gen let out several little squeaks of protest. "Remus, you can't!" she said finally.

"Actually, I can. But, like I said, there's really no point. Fenrir has probably either hidden and not let the other werewolves know, or, they're all on his side."

Gen still looked deeply upset by the thought of Remus going to live with the werewolves. "Remus, what is there to consider?"

"Several things. What could Fenrir do to our son if he found out I was there. Your feelings. My own personal risk." he sighed, not wanting to continue.

Gen sniffled. "Remus..." she began.

"Gen, I won't go if you don't want me to."

Gen was quiet for a while. She didn't want Remus to go. But, then, maybe that way he could get Ciaran back. She was torn.


	12. Reunited

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

Yeah, sorry about that. There's a point, though. Promise. If I can manage, I might be able to squeeze Gen's reaction in, but I'll probably save it for next chapter.

Chapter 12: Reunited

Remus stared curiously at Dumbledore, who was waiting for Remus's answer. "I want to do it," Remus began, "but Gen..."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I figured she would be the reason you would consider against it."

Remus sighed. This was an agonizing decision he would have to make in a hurry. Finally, he looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "If you were me, what would you do?"

Dumbledore considered that question for several minutes, before finally speaking. "I would do what is best for my child." That was not the answer Remus was looking for, and it was obvious to Dumbledore. "Remus, have you ever thought how Gen would react, if she lost both you and Ciaran?"

"Sirius'll take care of her." Remus muttered. Dumbledore said nothing, but Remus could tell what he was thinking. "I'm going. Just, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Break it to her gently." Remus left at Dumbledore's nod, hoping that Gen would understand and not take her anger out on Dumbledore.

Minutes later, he found himself, yet again, being stared down by Nailah. "Why don't you just go back to your Mudblood, Lupin?" she snapped, trying not to let on the facts that she knew where his son was, she was actually on his side, and that she didn't mean anything she said. Her voice was as cold and ruthless as ever.

"Don't call her that." Remus snapped. Before he could argue further, he was hit by a Stunner from behind. 

"Mort!" Nailah gasped.

"Relax, he's only Stunned." Mort snapped. "Better than you letting him walk right in here. Fenrir's not going to be too happy."

"I wasn't about to!" Nailah growled. She looked rather annoyed with Mort, who merely chuckled.

"Think we should take him to his son? Or let Fenrir handle him?"

As it turns out, Mort was right about the fact that Fenrir wasn't going to be happy with Nailah. He was, however, pleased by the fact that Mort had Stunned Remus. "Let's put him with his son." Fenrir grinned wickedly. It seemed to him like his plan was falling right into play.

Remus awoke a little while later in a daze. Where was he? What had happened? Then, he heard a rather small sound in the corner of the room. "Ciaran?" He started to laugh. "Come here, little buddy."

Ciaran, however, was trying to make himself as small as possible. "You stay away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, standing up and timidly stepping in his son's direction.

"You bit me!"

Remus looked horrified. "I would never bit you. You're my son. That's why I always left the house every full moon. I didn't want you or your mother in danger."

"Stop lying!" Ciaran wailed.

Remus sighed. "Who told you this?"

"Fenrir."

With a soft groan, Remus leaned against the wall, hoping he could think of a way to convince his son he hadn't bit him. Then, his mind wandered to Gen, and he hoped that she wouldn't pull anything stupid.


	13. Gen Does Something Stupid

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

Thank you! I love this ship, so I guess I inadvertently put more effort into it. Don't hurt me!

Chapter 13: Gen Does Something Stupid

Dumbledore had just left Gen in Sirius's care. She wasn't too pleased that Remus had gone off with the werewolves, nor was she too pleased Dumbledore let him.

She sniffled as Sirius put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe this." she sniffled. "After he said he wouldn't if I didn't want him to."

Sirius sighed and handed her a handkerchief. "Gen, I really don't know what to tell you. I mean, Remus knows what he's doing."

"That doesn't help." She took the handkerchief he was offering and sighed. "I'm probably not the best company right now. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius grinned. "Remus wanted me to keep an eye on you anyway."

She smiled softly. "Something you're rather glad to do, right?"

"Right." he chuckled. At the look on her face, he added, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I suppose." she murmured. "I suppose I need to get used to your company, don't I?"

"You're so loyal, you know?" he asked, grinning. "It's rather cute, and a very good quality." She didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but she decided it would be best not to argue with him. "I just hope you're not planning on any stupid." he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, Gen," Sirius began, chuckling nervously, "I meant that, er, it's just something you would do. You don't think before you do anything." He was stammering nervously, keeping a firm grip on her arm in case she Disapparated.

"I – I didn't mean to offend you, or anything." he continued.

"Sirius, sweetheart, do me a rather teeny favor?" Gen asked innocently. She could tell by the look on Sirius's face that he knew what she was going to ask, but she asked anyway. "Could you please tell me where the werewolves are?"

"What makes you think I know?" he asked, looking a bit nervous. "I wouldn't tell you anyway. They'd tear you apart."

Gen sighed. "Sirius - "

"No, you're not tricking me into telling you!" Sirius said. He meant every word he had said, but Gen was still very crafty.

Gen sighed. "Fine, then."

The next thing Sirius knew, they were in a darkened forest clearing. "Gen, where the hell are we?"

"How should I know?" she snapped back. "When I get upset, I Apparate." she muttered, rubbing her arm where he had clung to it.

"Why can't you eat when you're upset, like a normal woman?" Sirius groaned, glancing around to try to see if he could figure out where they were. "Ssh, someone's coming!" he snapped, shoving her behind a rather large tree.

A man and a woman raced past; Gen and Sirius could easily hear the woman, as she was closer to them. "Lupin", however, was all they could understand.

Sirius glanced down at Gen, beaming. "Looks like you did something smart, for once."


	14. Gen and Nailah

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

We'll find out everything, eventually. Trust me. I mean, I'm sure you're all a bit confused right now, but, you'll understand, at least some of it, in due time. Maybe at the end of this chapter. Who knows?

Chapter 14: Gen and Nailah

Gen was determined to follow them, but Sirius grabbed her and pulled her back. "Now you're being stupid, again." he hissed. "You don't know what you're walking into. We've got to tell Dumbledore, at least!"

"That's my son and my husband!" she spat, trying to pull away from him. "Besides, how can you tell Dumbledore? You don't even know where we are, or how to get back!" She sounded rather desperate and it was hard for him to answer her.

"Gen, I know where we are, I promise you." he said soothingly. "We'll come back. I would leave you here while I go get Dumbledore, but -- "

"Please?" she asked softly.

Sirius sighed. "Gen, as long as you promise me, you absolutely swear, you won't do anything stupid, like going after those two, I will let you stay."

Gen heaved a sigh and promised him she would stay right there until he got back. She sank down on a tree stump and sighed again.

"I thought I heard someone hiding." Gen jumped and turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman just smiled and said, "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, anyway? You're not a werewolf."

"No, I'm not." Gen answered calmly, though her heart was racing. That was the woman she saw run past. "I'm just looking for my son, if you don't mind."

Nailah stared at Gen for a moment, realization dawning on her. "So, you're the Moore girl?" she asked as calm as Gen spoke; her heart, too, was racing.

"I am. And you are?"

The woman brushed off Gen's question with one of her own. "What makes you think your son is here?"

"You know, it's rather funny, really." Gen said, chuckling weakly. Nailah was intimidating, she had to admit, but, she also might know where Ciaran and Remus were. "Random Apparation."

Nailah took a long look at Gen. 'She's being sincere.' she thought. 'But there's no way she'd get past Mort or Fenrir, not alone, anyway.' Nailah glanced around, making sure no one was in earshot and whispered. "I'll take you to your kid. Just stay behind me and don't make a sound."

Gen stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, of course!" Gen smiled, following Nailah as silently as she could. 'Sorry, Sirius. I know I promised you, but this is something I've got to do. You wouldn't understand, anyway.' she thought.

"Almost there." Nailah called back to Gen.

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

Nailah stopped and stared Gen down. "I know what you're going through. Fenrir killed my son, same age as yours."

"I – I'm sorry." Gen gasped softly. "Why did he...?"

Nailah chuckled darkly and replied, "My son wasn't a werewolf, either. He was going to bite him, just bite him. Wound up killing him." Nailah sighed and looked at Gen. "Come on, let's go."


	15. Fair? Who Lied to You?

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

So, now everyone's feeling sorry for Nailah? Well, you know, I love dragging things out. It's so fun watching you all scramble around, figuring things out. If you paid attention last chapter, you might find something you're looking for.

Chapter 15: Fair? Who Lied to You?

Gen was still in disbelief. "So, that's why he wanted Ciaran? Be – because he wasn't a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't...?" Gen trailed off, not wanting to finish. But Nailah understood anyway.

"He has."

Gen swore, then shrieked. "Sirius! Don't sneak up on me!"

Sirius was frowning at her. "I couldn't find Dumbledore. I get back and I can't find you. What did I tell you about running off?"

Gen rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't treat me like a child, Sirius."

Nailah glanced at Sirius, rather bemused, but she said nothing. Instead, she led the two of them towards the house in which Ciaran was being kept. "Lay low, you two." she sighed as Gen and Sirius continued to bicker. "Or alert the whole woods. Whichever you prefer."

"Where have you been, Nailah?"

"I was making sure no one had followed us." she said smoothly.

"Who would? You know the Moore girl is rather dense." Mort scoffed.

Nailah grinned and replied, "Oh, I don't think she's too dense." She pulled out her wand and shot a Stunner in his direction, which he barely dodged. "I can't understand why Fenrir kept you around. You're not a werewolf." she cackled.

Upstairs, Ciaran was curled up in his father's lap, trying to explain. "I'm sorry I fussed at you, Daddy. I had to make them think I didn't like you anymore."

Remus chuckled and hugged his son. "That's my boy. Now, come on. We've got to get out of here."

They heard something crash downstairs and a yelp of pain. Ciaran immediately hid behind his father, clinging to his robes. The door flew open and in peered a rather familiar face. "Sirius!" Remus grinned. "What's going on?"

"Ah, impromptu rescue mission." he grinned as Ciaran peered around his father.

"Hey, Sirius." he said softly.

"Hey, Ciaran. Why don't you stay up here, where it's safer?"

Ciaran nodded and waved as Sirius and Remus headed out the door, magically locking it. "You didn't let Gen come, did you?" Remus asked.

"Hell, she's the one who found you. One of her random Apparation fits." Sirius chuckled.

"I figured she'd pull something like that." Remus said with a sigh. "She alright?"

"She's holding her own against Fenrir; they're outside." Sirius said.

Nailah glanced sheepishly at the two of them, holding her arm. "Fenrir's called for the werewolves, but they won't get here for a few minutes. You need to take Ciaran and go."

Remus, however, headed outside, where Fenrir was enjoying his battle with Gen. "Come on, is that all you've got?" he taunted as she tried another Stunner.

"You know... I severely. dislike you..." she panted, wiping blood off her face.

"Probably not as much as I hate you." he chuckled. Remus had heard enough and shot his own spell in Fenrir's direction. Gen gave him a look of appreciation.

"How's my boy?" she called as he joined the duel.

"Fine. He'll be happy to see you, I'm sure." he grinned.

"Wonderful."

"Give it up, you two. The rest of the werewolves will be here soon." Fenrir scoffed. "In fact..." As he spoke, a rather young boy, probably one sixteen or seventeen, pounced on Gen, pinning her down. "Now, you can watch as I tear your beloved Lupin apart." With a growl, he tackled Remus, scratching, clawing, trying to tear him to shreds.

"Ciaran!" Gen gasped as Ciaran knocked Fenrir off of Remus.

"Hey, Mum." he grinned.

"It's not safe out here!" she gasped. Sirius and Nailah headed outside, both sending Stunners at the werewolf holding her down. "Thanks." she sighed as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"No problem. I think we need to get out of here." Sirius muttered, grabbing Ciaran and Stunning Fenrir before he could harm him. Ciaran stamped down on Fenrir's wand, snapping it in two. "I've got Ciaran, Gen. You take Remus."

"I'll help." Nailah said softly, taking hold of Remus's arm. "On three. One... two... three!"

They found themselves safe and sound in St. Mungo's a moment later.


	16. Between Werewolves

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

OK, so, who wants a father-son werewolf romp?

Chapter 16: Between Werewolves

"Good morning, sleepy-head." 

Remus groaned and burrowed under the blankets. "Where am I at?" came his muffled voice.

"St. Mungo's." Nailah answered. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I suppose." Remus muttered, finally peeking out from under the blankets. "How are Gen, Ciaran, and Sirius?"

"They're all fine. In fact, you just missed her." Nailah sighed. "You're one of the lucky ones." Remus gave her a confused look. "She actually cares about you. Not many werewolves can find someone like that."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Gen's pretty compassionate. Hell, we're all misfits."

Nailah started to laugh. "You make a cute misfit couple, with your misfit son." Remus frowned. "What?"

"I just... I didn't want him to get bit. And yet, he got bit anyway."

"You couldn't keep him from that forever, Remus." Nailah said softly.

"I could've tried, couldn't I?"

Nailah was silent for a little while. "Yes... I suppose you could have..." she said finally. "But it wouldn't have done you much good. He would've probably gotten bit anyway."

It was Remus's turn to be silent.

"I'm sorry." Nailah said finally.

"It's fine. You're probably right. But can we not talk about this anymore?" he asked with a sigh.

"Certainly." Nailah searched for a topic they could talk about. Not finding one, she muttered, "I don't want to leave here."

"Why not?" Remus asked, very curious. He, for one, could not wait to get out of the magical hospital and get home.

"They're sending me to Azkaban." she said with a meek chuckle. "I killed Mort."

"You... you killed..."

"I did. And I would do it again, too. He was about to kill her." Nailah said with a note of anger in her voice.

"Gen?" Remus asked. Nailah nodded. "Thanks. I don't know what I would've done without her."

"You would have been completely lost and you know it." she smiled.

"You're right, I would have." Remus yawned, dozing back off again. When he woke up, Nailah was gone, but Ciaran was sitting beside the bed, looking rather small in the large chair.

"Hey, Daddy!" he giggled, clambering into the bed with his father.

"Hey, Ciaran." Remus murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. How are you feeling?" Ciaran asked softly.

"Better. Where's your mum?"

Ciaran smiled and replied, "With Sirius right now. He's not really happy with her." He looked at his father and continued to grin. "He says she's... how did he say it, again?"

Remus chuckled. "Knowing Sirius, I don't think I want to know."

Gen stuck her head in the room and grinned. "Alright, you two. The Healers say you can go home. So let's go."


	17. Father Son Time

The Trials of Werewolf Spawn

KEER – ahn. I figured this would be a nice chapter to end it on, with the cute father-son romping and frolicking and all that good stuff. I might write some with Ciaran when he's older, though, if I can think of anything to write.

Chapter 17: Father-Son Time

Gen sighed and leaned against the window. "I wish I could be out there, Sirius."

"Hey, just go out there and let Remus bite you. Then you would be this cute little black she-wolf, and enjoy frolicking with your werewolf family." Sirius chuckled.

Gen smiled. "It would be fun. Why don't you go join them?" she asked as she heard Ciaran howl. He still hadn't got the hang of it, but it sounded so cute.

"No, you need some company, too." he grinned. "What were you going to do all night, read the paper? Because I know you, Gen. You're not going to get any sleep tonight."

"Why, yes I am." she laughed, swatting at him with her newspaper. "About the sleep, though, yeah, you're right. I won't." She stretched out on the couch and grabbed her newspaper, which he had politely snatched from her.

He grinned sheepishly. "See, you need company. There's nothing good in the paper."

"I don't care if there isn't anything good in the paper." she said, grinning as Remus returned his son's call. "What the hell are they doing? Playing hide-and-go-seek?"

"Sounds like it." Sirius muttered, his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius, please. Go out there. I'm fine by myself." Gen smiled, idly thumbing through her paper and agreeing there wasn't anything good in there. Until she found a rather small article that simply stated Nailah had gotten help from Dumbledore, who got her out of her life sentence for Azkaban. He had argued that she had killed Mort in defense and in protection of Gen.

"Who would you rather have lived, a mother, or a murdered?" Nailah had argued. Gen smiled in agreement.

Outside, Ciaran and Remus were racing each other through the woods that surrounded the house. There was something about Ciaran's company that kept Remus from succumbing to the wolf state of mind. And Ciaran was just enjoying himself, werewolf or not.

Remus laid down at the base of a rather large beech tree to rest a minute. He wanted Ciaran to do the same, but Ciaran wanted to play. He jumped on his father's back and began to chew on his ears, trying to get him to play some more.

Remus yawned and nudged Ciaran away. Ciaran started to whine and began to sulk at the base of the tree across from Remus.

Ciaran heard a bark and looked around. Sirius, who had told Gen he would go out there for an hour or so, was heading in their direction. Ciaran let out another howl and tackled him.

Remus was grateful for the distraction of Sirius. He could take a nap in peace, without his ears getting chewed on. Ciaran was a handful and Remus wasn't exactly as young and playful as he was when he was at Hogwarts.

Sirius was trying to get Ciaran to chase his tail. Ciaran tried to chase his tail, but stumbled. He gave up and woke up his father, trying to get him to play some more. Remus nipped at him lazily.

Ciaran whined. His father wasn't being very fun. But he yawned, getting tired himself. He dove on his father's back and promptly fell asleep.

Sirius headed back inside, grinning. "That is the cutest thing I think I've ever seen." he chuckled.

"What?" Gen asked curiously.

"Remus and Ciaran."

Gen smiled and nodded in agreement. "Tell me something I don't know."


End file.
